Trapped in the Darkness
by jasmin flower
Summary: (Originally by AkimiB) When Haruhi accidentally falls under a curse, she finds a darkness in herself she didn't know was there, but also a new light. (Rated for violence and morbidity, Character death, cursing, (In both senses))
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm actually rewriting a story by another artist, which is a first for me! The couple is one I'd only considered for a few moments, but the way it was originally written, I loved the random romance, as well as the odd support which doesn't really seem to go out of character for them.

Warning! This story will have gruesome and horrible moments as well as character deaths. I will not hold punches, but I will change the deaths a bit, get things into a little darker and more psychotic state before things start to get better, and I'll definitely change the ending.

Also, at the same time, I think this is my first non oneshot that DOESN'T have a lemon!

Prepare for the worst, Ouran high school host club fans!

And to AkimiB, Thank you for such an intriguing story, and such a unique inspiration!

On with the show!

**Disclaimer- Ouran high school host club is not mine, the storyline isn't mine, It's all stolen! MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!**

Chapter 1- Ceremonial interruption

He couldn't stop the chanting as his eyes darted around the room, occasionally distorted by the sweat dripping into his violet eyes. Everyone turned to him, startled for a second before the panic could really set in.

"Tono!" Hikaru ran up, grasping the shoulders of the shaking young man as his back his the wall, his knees buckled and he slid down the wall, the chanting in his ears finally dying off, allowing him to hear the world around him.

"This isn't good. This isn't good!" He yelled, grabbing Kaoru by the shoulders and screaming as the door behind him opened again.

"Every darkness has a light, Suou-san." Nekozawa Ukehito smiled, only the sheen from his teeth visible beneath the darkness of the robes and wig shining through. "It may not be good for you, but I'll finally have peace. The ceremony you just interrupted just placed some very dark and powerful spirits in your soul. It'll be interesting to see if you go mad, or just die quickly. Congratulations, I'll have a lot to learn from your misfortune." The smile shone brighter, a light blue flash from his eyes shining around the room as Beelzeneff rubbed his little paws together. The 'fufufu' was heard, as were the slowly retreating footsteps as Tamaki's eyes flashed around the room. "The chanting finally stopped. I don't understand, how in the hell did that doll see me coming?!" He grabbed Hikaru and shook him, tears and sweat both freely flowing from him. "I'm going to die, I can't understand the voices, but I know that's what they're saying..." Tamaki swallowed hard.

"There's an easy way to fix this." Was heard crystal clear across the room, and all eyes shifted over to the other side of the room, where Ootori Kyoya watched the scene. "Go back and see if he'll switch the curse. I believe Haruhi should be able to be an acceptable... sacrifice." Kyoya smiled as he shook his head.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes widened, his skin turned white as the twins stepped up, shielding her from Kyoya's vision.

"How could you even-"

"Think of such a thing?" They responded, their eyes shone dangerously as Honey smiled.

"Since she doesn't believe in such curses, this one shouldn't bother her, right?" Honey spoke sweetly before his eyes turned to Kyoya, and oddly no one in the room missed the next words. "But in that case, shouldn't he offer himself instead?"

Mori looked down for a moment and frowned, nodding in agreement at the comment.

"This needs remedied immediately, and unfortunately, I'm already about ten minutes late for an appointment." He stood, no one had even noticed he'd already packed his belongings and headed for the door. "Haruhi, if you do this, I'll remove any left debt you have. I'll actually give you a credit to your account instead, agreed?"

"Fine." Haruhi stood and walked over, grabbing Tamaki by the shoulder and dragged him back down the dark hallway. Kyoya watched and smirked before returning to his seat.

"I thought you were late." Hikaru frowned, his eyes trained on the one before him and Kyoya smiled.

"I'm an Ootori. My family has many agreements with the Nekozawa clan. The last thing I can do is offend him and ban the family from the arrangements we have in play as of now. Besides, it's just some silly curse, she'll be fine." Kyoya pulled out a notebook and started charting things that no one else in the room could understand.

It was only about five minutes later that Nekozawa heard a knock at the door and turned, holding up the candelabra. "You may enter." The door opened to tears and thrashing, as well as a calm and collected Haruhi holding the back of Tamaki's coat, dragging him in.

"Nekozawa, can we switch the curse to me?" She asked in a bored tone, but the curiosity in her eyes at the surroundings gave her interest away.

"You wish to be cursed?" His tone was surprised. He watched as Haruhi frowned, looking back at Tamaki, who was now begging her not to do this.

"If anything, I don't think I really care about being cursed, but Tamaki-san isn't handling this very well." She said and Nekozawa walked up with a frown.

"To comfort your friend, you're willing to let in the darkness?"

"I'll let in the darkness if it keeps him calm." Her words were slowed after the word darkness and she wasn't actually sure she'd finished the sentence. Nekozawa's light blue eyes were currently shining a sick shade of yellow, the grin was shining beneath the robes, but it wasn't his. Anyone who saw him could tell this.

His hands shot out and grabbed Haruhi's head, their foreheads connected and she reached up in a blind panic and grabbed his face in an attempt to push him back, but she stilled. She couldn't move.

She watched as a dark smoke escaped his smile and her skin broke out in a cold sweat as the smoke slithered it's way into her mouth, down her throat. She could feel where Tamaki was beside her, also struck still, and she could feel the warmth from his hand on her hip blaze into an icy touch. Her head spun as her lungs filled with the rancid smoke, a soft song with a tribal beat and tone begun to ring through her ears and she filled with terror as she understood what the chanting was that Tamaki had been talking about.

She stared into the eyes before her and the eyes seemed to seep forwards, covering her eyes before the image seemed to burn directly into her head.

At this, Tamaki took off running as if his life depended on it, and Haruhi stumbled a few steps back, looking in shock and fear at the suddenly confused face of the man before her.

"Fujioka-san? What happened?" He looked around, surprised at the sudden changes in the room, Haruhi fighting to keep consciousness on the floor and Tamaki who was suddenly gone. He'd heard her say she'd accept the darkness, then he was here. He ran forwards and watched as her eyes looked into his, and as much fear was there, he knew it wasn't directed towards him.

He frowned as he looked up at the door with a sense of foreboding. From the other end of the room he could hear the maniacal laughter from the cursed doll.

**This is chapter one! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the short first chapter! I actually wrote it in about ten minutes, and will probably cringe when I reread this later.

Now for this chapter! This is where some of the story starts to alter from the original, and this will be one hell of a ride! This one is going to be more terrifying than the original, so it wasn't put into the romance category, but the romance will still be there!

Anywho, before I give too much away, on with the show!

**Disclaimer- I don't own copywrites, but if you want, I can perform a spell for you. :)**

Chapter 2

Tamaki ran into the room in a very similar state to the previous time. This time, though, he dropped to his knees, the spinning from the grip the things had on his heart earlier letting go was too much for him to handle and he fell to his knees, throwing up all over the floor.

"Tono!" Hikaru grabbed him and hefted him up, laying him on the couch, but Tamaki protested, still trying to fight to escape, to get as far away as possible.

He fought off Hikaru's hands, and due to his dizziness tripped backwards. He heard a scream in his head before he felt a whoosh around him, then silence.

Everyone ran from the room, Kyoya calling an ambulance as they ran down the stairs, all of them in a full out panic. When they reached the pool that he'd fallen into, Kyoya was relieved to discover Mori and Honey had jumped from the broken window and had pulled him out of the pool before he'd down.

It was only a moment later the ambulance was there, everyone in the limousine behind it.

When Haruhi woke, she was surprised to feel something softer than she'd ever felt on her skin. Her eyes didn't quite open, but she could feel the cool fabric wound around her legs, and a softer shirt than she'd ever had against her chest. She could feel the flicker of a flame and opened her eyes, looking slowly around.

The room she was in looked very old. It was all dark mahogany and marble for the walls, marble ceiling, wooden floor, equal panels for the walls. She sat up and looked over the bed. It was a huge bed, the sheets she could tell were some sort of probably satin. Her eyes opened, again, looking around to see candles adorning the sconces on the walls, probably gas fed. There was a fireplace at the other end of the room near the door. She stood and sighed, feeling the warmth of the wood beneath her feet and was happy it wasn't the cold bite of the marble. She ran her hands over the red sheets and walked towards the door. She felt the cold draft in the room and looked down, finding she was in a men's large short sleeved button down shirt. She felt the white silk and frowned, tugging the shirt down, as the sides only came down just below her underwear. She wandered towards the door, but slipped on the polished wood and fell onto a large wooden couch she hadn't really noticed before. It seemed to be placed to watch the fireplace, so she'd fallen over the back and fell onto the floor just on the other side. She rubbed her hip which had landed first and let out a shriek when a hand found it's way to her hand. She turned, seeing the man before her with wide bright eyes and long blonde hair, half hiding his right eye. His lips down-turned in worry as he helped lift her to the couch. "Are you still dizzy?" The deep silk voice seemed wrong to come from someone who looked like a young prince.

"Nekozawa-sempai?" Her eyes widened at the realization of who this was and he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where you lived, and I couldn't just leave you at the school." He shrugged, looked her over and turned his eyes away.

"None of the guys from the host club came to look for me?" She asked, her voice a little softer than she'd intended and Nekozawa frowned.

"I'm sorry, they didn't. I think something had happened, though. The window was broken in the room."

"It's fine." Her eyes looked down at her knees as she pulled them up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. He frowned.

"It must be difficult, pretending to be a boy like that."

"I'm not really pretending. Everyone just thought I was a guy, and by the time the situation had been found, they already had me in the boys' uniform." She shrugged and Nekozawa frowned. He'd been taught to treat women as if they were all princesses. Treating a young woman like a man was horribly improper.

"It seems a waste." He frowned in distaste and Haruhi looked over, curious. "Such a beautiful young woman, hidden as a man." He kept his eyes on the table beside the couch, allowing himself to glance at her only for a second before returning his eyes to the small vase with the velvet rose.

Haruhi noticed the glance, but could only look over surprised for a moment before turning her face back to her knees. It took her a moment before she looked back over. He was wearing a black short sleeved tee and a pair of loose shorts, black with red stripes. His blonde hair brushed lightly against his back, coming down just between his shoulder blades. He was thin, but still had a bit of muscle. She never really had the chance to see him. She knew he had blonde hair, but she hadn't realized how long or fair it was. He really did look like a prince.

She turned her head away and he looked up at the clock. "It's only two in the morning. I suggest you get a little more sleep. We do have school tomorrow." He turned, his eyes didn't look as far as the other side of the couch, but she could see his smile beneath his hair.

"Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to take over your bed."

"It's fine. I usually sleep in the chair." He pointed across the room to a small nook she'd missed before, a small library. In the center was a desk and a chair.

"Alright. Thank you." She stood and bowed lightly, surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder and looked up, seeing a bright blush across his cheeks.

"As a woman, in a button down shirt, do not bow to a man's eye level." She jumped up, realizing he'd seen right down her shirt and ran back to the bed, laying down and covered herself with the satin sheets.

It was only a few seconds til she was asleep.

She woke a few hours later to hear a knock at the door. She was half sitting when the door creaked slowly open and Haruhi heard a young girl. "Onii-sama, it's almost time for breakfast! Come down with me?"

"Ah, Can you remind the kitchen I have a guest."

"Onii-sama, are you a pervert? Why are you keeping hidden girls in your bedroom? Is she pregnant?"

"I'll tell your nannies to keep the manga away from you."

"But it's debauchery. I want to know what happened. Is there more? Do you have a harem?"

"No, and she was injured at school. I'm just taking care of her."

"Last year a girl in your school fell off of the climbing wall and broke her leg. Why didn't you bring her home?"

"She's not a pet, Kirimi. We'll be down soon." The door closed and Nekozawa turned away from the door, raising his hands to his eyes.

"Was it too bright out there for you?"

"Yeah. Sorry you were woken like this. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I think I ever have." She grinned, a little disappointed to leave the warm, amazingly comfortable bed.

"Your clothes are here, when you're done changing, I'll take you down to the dining room."

"That's fine but... uh, where's the restroom?" She frowned, a little embarrassed at having to ask.

"Oh, my apologies. It's in the room right here." He pointed to a door across from the library and smiled as he backed out, bowing like a butler would.

She watched, surprised for a moment before standing and walking over, feeling the uniform. He'd had it cleaned, and it held a smell of sandalwood and sage. She didn't think too much about it when she changed, but every time she took a breath, she remembered the clumsy smile with the light pink held on his cheeks as he looked over from the couch last night.

She smiled, straightening her tie before leaving the room.

She found Nekozawa in the hallway with his hood down low, hiding his whole face as he seemed to be looking out of the window with a soft smile. He didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry you were the one to get the curse. I had never had a reason to dislike you. I don't even remember doing it, but I was told I held onto your head. You seem to be fine from it, but I'm looking into a way to place the dark souls into the correct container. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

"There's no inconvenience so far, don't worry about it. If anything, I should be grateful for you taking care of me." She smiled and Nekozawa smiled and lightly bowed, holding out his hand to her.

Haruhi was surprised at the open display, but she also knew the rich people from her school lived in another world, maybe one where contact wasn't as looked down upon. She took his hand and he started walking slowly towards the dining area.

She ate and went to school, knowing she'd have to visit one of the stores nearby, as she wasn't able to buy the school lunch and she didn't have time to make food.

After thinking about it, she wasn't sure there was much food left at the house anyway.

She sighed as she went to her first class, the twins running in. "Haruhi! Tono's in the hospital!" Hikaru yelled upon seeing her.

"He fell out of the window yesterday! He was so panicked he actually fell!"

Haruhi stared at them, shocked for a moment. "Is he alright?"

"He's cut up pretty bad, and he doesn't seem to be responsive to anything yet, but he's not dead." Kaoru winced, patting her on the back.

"That's horrible." Haruhi frowned, sitting in her seat and sighed. She didn't get the chance to do her homework yesterday and needed the time she had now to try and fix this oversight.

"We're only here for a few minutes. You should come with us. We need to visit him."

"I have to do my schoolwork. If I don't stay here and get my homework done, my grades will drop and I can't afford to lose the scholarship." She sighed as she pulled her books out.

"But... it's Tono." Hikaru stared, a little shocked at Haruhi's cold response.

"I can't help it. I'll go visit him after school."

"Why didn't you get your homework done last night like you always do?" Kaoru watched as her eyes glanced over, narrowed and dark.

"My school bag was left in the third floor music room."

"Why didn't you take it home with you?"

"I didn't go home. After I passed out everyone left me in the basement."

"Haruhi!" Hikaru sat straight up with shock. "Are you alright?! You were down there all night?"

"Nekozawa-sempai took care of me after my abandonment." She glared at the twins who sat down beside her as the teacher stepped in.

"Kids, go home. There was an issue and the water in the school has been faulted. It should take about a week to fix the pipes and such, so relax until then!" The teacher watched as the kids hooted and hollered as they strolled from the classroom, save two boys with shock in their faces and the one sitting between them, looking relieved.

"To the hospital, then?" She looked over to Kaoru who nodded.

They walked into the room and Kyoya was chatting with the doctor, while the superintendent held his son's hand. "Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked, her voice raising by octaves at seeing the situation. Tubes were pushed down his throat, up his nose, in his arms. His violet eyes were closed, and a large bandage covered his mouth.

He looked so small lying on that bed. "Tamaki-sempai? Can you hear me?" She walked up and watched his eyes, seeing a slight flutter beneath the lids. She watched as blood started seeping from the corner of his eyes and she screamed, the doctor running over and lifting the eyelid, reaching over and grabbed a few instruments, Kyoya taking over as assistant as he reached into the eye and pulled out a shard of glass.

Haruhi stared, watching the whole ordeal feeling her stomach turn.

"Haru... hi... " Tamaki croaked, the pain medications they had him on kept him from feeling the damage to his system.

"Keep your eyes closed. I'll have to check the other for glass." The doctor whispered and Tamaki gasped, tears flowing down his face, one trailed pink.

"I have to go back... for her..." Tamaki started to try and sit up and Haruhi walked over and laid her hand on his leg.

"I came back already, you can rest." She smiled and watched as Tamaki reached forwards, his father's hand left on the bedside, watching as Haruhi walked around and took his hands. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry, I was scared. I shouldn't have ran. I shouldn't have agreed. I'm so sorry." He cried pitifully and Haruhi watched, looking at him as he tried so desperately to reach her heart.

"Nekozawa-sempai took care of me, so everything is alright. It's been a day. You're badly damaged. You should sleep so you can recover yourself."

"Only if you forgive me." He cried and Haruhi smiled. Everyone there could see the pain in her face.

"I forgive you. Now rest." She murmured and Tamaki relaxed, leaning back, his arms falling loose before him. She watched a little worried as he seemed to drop immediately into oblivion and the doctor looked over to her.

"He must really like you. He used every bit of energy he had to talk to you. He shouldn't even be able to be awake at all."

Haruhi smiled as she looked down at the boy before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! This is still the first night, and somehow I'm already up to the third chapter! I have a feeling I will have this whole story done in a week, but I tend to try and put chapters up one at a time in case I hit a snag. I hate snags.

Anyhow, if you like, feel free to leave a review!

On with the show!

**Disclaimer- I actually lost my voice this morning. Typing this is keeping me from losing my mind in a lack of ability to communicate!**

Chapter 3

It was four hours after their arrival and Haruhi was on her last nerve. The twins wouldn't stop picking on her about her importance to the prince, and his ability to think clearly only when she was involved. She hated them right now.

They left her behind. They didn't question what had happened to her. They ignored the whole situation and abandoned her to nothing. And now they won't stop picking on her.

She was trying to get back to the room just as they would leave, but it wasn't looking good. She realized the way they kept looking at the door they were waiting for her.

She wouldn't have any peace.

She stepped in and walked up, grasping Tamaki's hand and watched as the slight downturn of his right eye settled. He wasn't comfortable without her there. She smiled softly and looked up at his father, who raised an eyebrow at the motion.

"You're a girl, right?"

"I am." Haruhi smiled and the man nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I'd have to be worried if he was this attached to another man." Suou grinned a half smile and Haruhi looked down at the face before her.

"He was the last one in the host club to figure it out. It was kind of cute, the way he acted back then. I just hope things can get back to that state again soon."

"That might not happen." Tamaki's father sighed, worry setting hard on his brow. "His lower face was badly cut. We're doing the best we can to keep there from being scars, but there's no guarantee at this point. He may have to spend the rest of his life like a monster." Tears threatened to spill and Haruhi just nodded.

"I didn't start hanging around him because of his face. I didn't join the host club because of what he looked like. It's the bright shining heart of Suou Tamaki that drew me in. If he's badly scarred, I'll just have to let him know that." She watched as Tamaki's hand clenched around hers.

"I'm glad he has friends like you." The older man said softly. Haruhi turned to the other side of the room, seeing the twins staring at her. Kaoru looked amused, Hikaru looked furious.

"His heart, hn?" Hikaru watched as Haruhi turned back to Tamaki.

"He's always been kind to me, even when he's been angry, it was always out of kindness. A heart like that deserves-"

"What happens to it. You can't be that naïve." Hikaru frowned and turned, storming from the room. He slammed the door, causing it to shatter, Kaoru ran after him, ignoring the broken glass and the sudden loud beeping from the machines beside her.

She reached out and hit the nurse call button, but within seconds the room was filled with doctors and she was chased out, as well as his father and Kyoya.

She knew she had heard the words 'shock' and 'heart palpitations'. That was never good.

She watched down the hall as Hikaru kicked a table and wandered farther down the hall.

She frowned, chasing after them.

"Hey, you didn't need to slam the door!"

"Shut up." Hikaru glared at her and turned his back on her.

"I'm pretty sure it just put him into a heart attack! You may have just killed him!"

"Then so be it!" Hikaru growled, looking up at the woman who was honestly in shock at the coldness in his heart. "I didn't want to be in the host club in the first place! I didn't want to have to fake being happy all the time! The first time I see a light, he reaches down and snuffs it out! He only keeps us around to show how he's better than us! I'm tired of it!"

"How dare you!" Haruhi breathed out, shocked, in a dull stupor.

She watched as they headed out towards the road and she followed along behind, taking a second to get her bearings on the situation. "If you want out that badly, I'll talk to him about letting you go! If he's really that attached to me, he may listen, right? Is that what you want? To disappear from the host club and lose the support you've earned?" She yelled, surprised.

Hikaru turned around and yelled, backing away from her, his brother gripped onto his hip, following his brother anywhere he was going to go. "Sure! We were alone before the host club! I preferred the solitude! I don't need you! I don't need him! Every second in the host club is just an inch closer to death!" He screamed, but Haruhi screamed a second later when a bus flew through, the twins that had been just before her were suddenly gone.

She stared, feeling the moisture on her face, all across her and she looked down, feeling the blood on her and noticed the shocked look on Kaoru's face, his mouth opening and closing in shock, the rest of his body probably still beneath the bus. It was just his head.

Kaoru was looking at her in shock and his lips were moving. She looked at his mouth.

'I'm sorry...'

She screamed. She reached down and grasped at the head and hugged him close, trying to make the last moments of his consciousness comfortable. She sobbed uncontrollably rocking the head in her arms back and forth, running her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. She screamed when his eyes started rolling back, the consciousness finally fading, the pain dissipating from him. "Kaoru? Kaoru, don't leave! Don't leave me!" She didn't know why she would say it. There was no way to save him like this.

She looked over, seeing the eyes closed. The blood stopped running from his neck. She held tighter onto him and turned, seeing what else she could find.

Hikaru was mostly in one piece, both legs and an arm was there, but about half of his torso and his head was missing. She looked around, seeing nothing but blood and after another look an eye was beside her knee.

By this time Kyoya had ran towards the scream and stood on the other side of the glass door, staring at the scene before him. Haruhi cried her eyes out, holding what at first looked to be a cat, but when she leaned forwards he could see a human nose. There was blood everywhere and an arm beside her.

The twins.

He flung the door open and looked around, in shock Haruhi's hysteric wailing and the sound of the bus driver heading over the only sounds. No one else was there. He looked over to see the bus driver running over and see the mess that was the two boys and fell to his knees, throwing up before losing consciousness at the scene. It looked like the sidewalk was painted red.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya ran over and lifted the head from her hands, laying it down beside the brothers' body. He held back a sob, but couldn't hold back the tears in this nightmare. He ran over and lifted Haruhi up, carrying her back into the building. Tamaki's father ran over, shocked at seeing the young Ootori in tears, the girl from before in his arms half choking half screaming and covered in blood.

"What happened?!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are dead. The bus driver is outside unconscious. Please call for police." He stumbled a few feet farther and sat hard on a bench, still holding the frantic girl.

He was in shock. The scene before him had been too much. His brain shut down and the only thing that he could think about was the girl in his arms. She was clenched around his shoulders, her face in the crook of his neck. His head leaned towards her and for a moment his brain blacked out. He knew he was crying. He knew someone ran over and tried to take her, but he wouldn't let her go until the doctor held his face, causing him to look up. "Ootori-san, we need to take her and make sure she's alright."

Kyoya nodded and held her hand as they took her to a room. "Haruhi is a girl. Maintain her modesty. I don't think she was injured, it's not her blood. She may need a tranquilizer, she was holding his head-" Kyoya choked suddenly and tried to fight the tears. "She was holding one of their heads to her chest."

"He was still talking to me!" Haruhi screamed, the tone and the words each causing a horrible response in the doctors around her.

"Oh my god."

"He was still alive like that?"

"Poor girl!"

"Haruhi..." Kyoya stared at her as she looked at him, their eyes connected and for a split second she calmed before she passed out.

He never left her side. When they stripped off the school's uniform he held her hand. He couldn't leave her side like this.

She had said before that Tamaki was the glue that held them all together, but Kyoya had realized the truth.

It was her.

They all stayed by her side, and found ways to keep her by theirs.

The thought that something like this had happened was entirely too much for him to handle, let alone her.

She was a delicate flower surrounded by weeds.

Kyoya fell asleep at her bedside.

When Haruhi awoke a few hours later she felt a warmth in both hands and opened her eyes looking first to see Kyoya asleep on her left hand, his glasses still on and smiled. She looked over to see Honey holding her other hand, drifting in and out of sleep. His eyes shifted up to her and he jumped up, surprised at the change in the girl before him. "Haruhi!"

"Honey?" She looked, tears already relining the bottom of her eyelids. "The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru..."

"I heard." He frowned and patted her hand. "It wasn't your fault. The bus driver had been drinking. He was passing out behind the wheel."

"He was yelling at me. He was telling me he'd rather die than continue in the host club. It is my fault. I had him so angry he didn't notice the bus coming." Haruhi sniffed and Honey held her hand.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't mean for anything to happen." Honey spoke stronger, trying to get her to hear his thoughts, wishing she could hear his heart. "Please, don't hate yourself. You're a good person with a good heart. The twins knew that, they knew you were a good person. That's why they picked on you as much as they did."

"It's true." Mori spoke softly, his eyes rimmed in red, his hand laid softly on Haruhi's ankle. "Hikaru loved you deeply."

"Kaoru died repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again." She lifted her hands over her chest and clenched them together. The motion didn't go unnoticed and Honey cringed.

"Did you hold him when he died?" Haruhi could only nod. She cried, fighting when arms wrapped around her and she fought for a moment before allowing the warmth to envelope her, a familiar tone in her ear.

"I'm still here for you, Haruhi. Please don't hate yourself, please don't cry. It kills me to see you cry." Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyoya and they just cried until the doctor came in to discharge her.

She went to visit Tamaki, who was now conscious, but nearly catatonic after the news about the twins.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi wandered in and Tamaki looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Haruhi, how are you?" His tone was so light, and only one eye was open, the other covered in bandaging and a eye patch. His mouth was no longer covered and she could see a large cut from the left side of his mouth to his ear. It was deep and red, and now Haruhi knew what the father was talking about.

"I'm fine. Just... shaken up." She smiled and sat beside him, watching as Tamaki's eye winced before softening at her.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled and Haruhi smiled.

"Kyoya went to my house to get new clothes. My school uniform was destroyed. I can't wear it again." She frowned and Tamaki watched as her hands clenched over her chest.

"What happened? With the twins, I know you don't want to think about it, but maybe if you get it out of your system, maybe you'll feel better." He asked softly and watched as Haruhi's eyes met him.

"You had a heart attack. I yelled at Hikaru for slamming your door. We kept yelling at each other and walked out the side door, yelling until a bus passed through and they were gone."

"And then? I heard something had happened with you, but I don't know what it was."

"Kaoru's head was at my feet. Just his head. He was telling me 'I'm sorry' over and over and I hugged him as he died. He died in my arms, and all I could do was scream and try and comfort him."

Tamaki took a moment to just breathe. "Haruhi, go home."

"You don't want me here..." Haruhi started to stand.

"That's not it. You're too strong. You don't like others to see you suffer, and at this point, we'll just depress ourselves. Besides, you need to rest. You've been through a major ordeal. Your father would be better prepared to help you than me, who would only be able to remind you of something horrible." Haruhi smiled, realizing his reasoning and nodded.

"I'll send over some goodies for you later." Tamaki smiled, but Haruhi noticed the light didn't reach his eyes. She walked from the room, looked down the hallway and decided to take the long way through the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I hope the last chapter wasn't too hard on anyone! I know it was gruesome, but it was necessary.

I'm about done with the fanfic, I'm currently writing the last chapter, so I'll probably reread each chapter once, put it up and write some more. I'll more likely than not have the rest of the story up by the end of the day. I see no reason to keep it at one chapter a day once I've finished the story!

Anywho, on with the show!

**Disclaimer- Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!**

Chapter 4

Haruhi walked through the door and looked around, finding it silent. She took off her shoes and hit the flashing button on the phone and listened.

"Hey, Haruhi. Uh, I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm in Rome. Taiko says hi. I'll try and make the money to send you soon, I'll call you when I'm able to. I'll try and be home within a month, but I can't promise anything. Love you, sweetie."

Haruhi frowned. It had been three months since her father had found this new boyfriend and flew away. He hadn't been seen since. She wasn't allowed to work due to the school's rules, and her father wasn't working, so she was getting close to losing the apartment. The first time her father calls since the eviction threat had been put on her door and she was in the hospital. She sighed as she opened the fridge, finding it nearly empty. She stared for a bit, a little panic taking over as she realized just how hopeless her situation really was.

She was going to be homeless and starve while her father was gone. She looked at the phone and realized the message was sent the day before. She screamed and pounded her fist against the counter, angry, scared, she started to feel herself closed in. She heard a knock at the door and walked over, wrapping her arms around herself as she opened the door. She was surprised to find Nekozawa on the other side of the door. He looked down at first, but after looking at the shaking girl before him, his eyes widened and panic started to kick in.

"Haruhi-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Come in!" She forced her hands down and stepped back, throwing on some tea. At least she still had that.

She knew she'd have to pay the rent with the money her mother had squirreled away for her, so she should have a few months worth of bills and such paid. She would be able to get food, but she'd have to be careful. At best she only had three or four months.

Nekozawa wasn't as obsessed with the thought of a commoner's home when he came in and watched as she threw the water on, and notice her hand still as she reached into the practically empty cabinet to grab the tea canister. He noticed the shaking that still held in her hands as she made the tea.

"You can go sit, you don't have to stand there." She smiled and Nekozawa watched her, the blue eyes looking into hers and she stilled.

Something clicked in her head. She wasn't sure what, but that one second of his eyes meeting hers was more comforting than all of the time Kyoya had spent holding her.

"What's happened? You're shaking."

"The Hitachiin twins are dead. Kaoru-san died in my arms. Tamaki-sempai is in the hospital with gashes in his face and one eye covered in bandages. Everything just fell apart."

"I'm so sorry." His voice was weak, but steady. "It's the curse. I didn't read it right. I over compensated, said a few wrong words. You're possessed by five demons. I'm not sure how to break it yet. I promise, I'll try my hardest." His eyes watched as she seemed to stop shaking.

"Thank you." She nearly whispered, turning to the small pot on the stove.

"If you want, I can stay here with you until your family gets home. After such tragedies, you shouldn't be left alone." She turned and saw the worry in his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think that would work. My father seems to have abandoned me." She smiled sadly and Nekozawa's eyes widened. Why would such a bright young woman be abandoned? He wandered out to the living room and sat at the table, his eyes brought to the memento photo in the corner.

Her mother was dead as well? He knew from her school file she didn't have any siblings, but he hadn't memorized the rest of her file. Her father abandoned her, her mother was deceased. He remembered her hand still as she reached into the cabinet. There was still a pair of masculine shoes at the door. The father's departure was recent. She was scared, he could see it in her actions. She was shaking in fear when he first saw her.

She was always so brave, seeing her shaking like this wasn't good. She was in shock, scared, and who knew how else she was suffering.

Nekozawa watched as she came in from the other room and frowned. She placed a cup of tea before him and Nekozawa looked down at the tea with wide eyes. He didn't even have to taste it, the smell alone was captivating. He reached down and looked up with careful eyes and watched as a sip of the tea caused her back to relax, and if just for a moment she looked normal.

He took a sip and sighed, not realizing how he'd felt an odd chill in the room til the tea wiped it away.

It was a soft flavor, probably because of the tea leaves, but it was brewed stronger to compensate. It was sweet and he couldn't tell if it was green jasmin tea or some sort of hybrid plant.

He put the cup down softly and his eyes traveled back across the room to her. "I want you to come stay with me."

"I don't think that's appropriate." She smiled, trying to hide her apprehension, but Nekozawa frowned.

"You shouldn't be alone. There is almost nothing left here and you're alone, probably remembering painful things everywhere you look. I can't leave you here alone, but I need my library to study on how to break the curse. Of course you'd be free to wander the house and the grounds. Kirimi likes you, she remembered you from her visit to the host club the other day and asked when you're coming back. I think this would be better for everyone."

"And for you?" Haruhi was more wondering if she was actually wanted, or if it was just out of some sort of pity he was saying this.

"My parents cried when I left the house today." Nekozawa looked back down at the tea. "I hang out with the people from the black magic club, but beyond names and skill, I barely know them. I know half of them are just there to goof off. My parents were thrilled I had someone to go visit. If I explain the situation to them, I think they'll not only agree, but be excited to have you stay with us. When you're cursed like I am, unable to step into the light, having someone nearby who doesn't mind it and knows about it... It's hard to explain. It's a relief." He smiled softly at her and she stared.

"It's not just pity or sympathy?"

"What kind of horrible man would only take care of a damsel in distress because of pity? It's part of being a man. If the maiden is also as kind as you've always been to me, I would hope they would realize the pride they should take in being able to step in and redirect fate."

"I've never been specially kind to you, so pardon if I don't understand." She watched, curious.

"I'm a seventeen year old man with a cat doll. I wear robes and hide in the basement. I've had people pin my robes to walls in bright hallways. Beelzeneff has been stolen at least a dozen times. I've had my robes ripped off, and once found a bucket of blood in front of my locker with a sign that said 'you're next'. People not only don't take me seriously, they treat me like I'm just a matter for their amusement. By not being cruel to me, you've been kind. Please, allow me to repay it." Nekozawa bowed and Haruhi stared.

She didn't know why she had tears in her eyes. She felt an odd warmth in her limbs and her hands came up to her mouth, trying to cover the sudden sobs that were lodged in her throat. Nekozawa glanced up and saw, panicking for a moment . "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend!"

Haruhi felt an odd light bubble through her and started chuckling. She was laughing within seconds, a bright smile on her face which caused Nekozawa to sigh with relief. He looked over her shining smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine, I'll come to your place, but I want you to call your parents and ask permission first." She sighed and Nekozawa nodded, pulling out his cell phone and headed towards the kitchen.

Haruhi took a sip of her tea, feeling the warmth it offered. She decided to put a note on the door to tell everyone where she was. Her cell phone had belonged to the twins, so she should return it to their parents. She heard conversation in the other room, but soon after the phone started to ring, so the two switched places. Haruhi went to the kitchen and Nekozawa stepped into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for the family of Fujioka Ryoji."

"This is his daughter. How can I help you?" She sighed, thinking this was probably another bill collector.

"Ah. I'm from the Japanese embassy in the Vatican. I'm calling to inform you that a short while ago your father had a heart attack. I'm afraid he didn't survive."

"Is that so?" She sighed and the man on the other end took a moment. "I'll need to send his personal effects as well as the death certificate. Is there an address to send it to?"

"Please hold on a moment." She sighed and flipped through the folder to her right. She gave the address of the school, the one address she knew she would still have.

She stepped into the living room, crossed her arms on the table and cried. She felt numbness in her limbs and just cried.

"Haruhi-san?"

"My father just passed away." She murmured and Nekozawa frowned.

"Her father just passed away. We're coming over now." He sent a quick text and sat softly beside her, wrapping his arms across her back. He held her close, and she just accepted. She silently cried for a moment before Nekozawa sat up and smiled at her. "Get your clothes together. We're about to leave."

Haruhi went to her bedroom and collected her belongings in a bag she had in her closet. Nekozawa came in and looked around, surprised she didn't have more belongings. She looked down at her, realizing exactly how her life had been until this point. He smiled and held out his hand, showing her mothers' memento. On her way out of the house, she looked up at a picture of her father hanging on the wall and frowned, grabbing it and taking it with her. Now she would have his memento as well.

She turned and looked over the apartment one last time before turning and walking away, a sign on the door that she was gone.

She followed Nekozawa to a white limo and he frowned as he got in. It was all whites and yellows on the inside and Haruhi looked over at Nekozawa, his eyes wincing as he sat and pulled his hood down farther. "Go ahead and cover your face, I'll let you know when we get there, alright?"

"Thank you." His voice was soft. He pulled the hood down so it completely covered his face, and leaned over, resting on her shoulder. Haruhi smiled, looking down at him, his hands pulled into the cloak, giving her only a moment's glimpse at the pale skin in the sunlight.

"You know, if you get a little bit of sun every day you might be able to build up a tolerance to it. Maybe not enough to be out forever, but enough to maybe take a small walk."

"Since you agreed to come to my place, I'll allow you to try it. It can't hurt too much, right?" She could hear a touch of amusement in his voice and couldn't help but smile as well.

She looked down at the picture in her hands and sighed again. She didn't notice Nekozawa pull up his hood to look at her. "Are you going to be alright, Haruhi-san?"

"If he hadn't been missing for three months I'd probably be more broken up. It's just a shock." She smiled, looking over and Nekozawa leaned his head back against her, running his hand in a circle on her back.

"I can tell you're lying." His voice was soft, but velvety. Haruhi smiled, surprised at the relaxation the tone offered her.

"My father is dead, two of my best friends are dead, and another is just out of a coma. I'm messed up right now. I'm doing my best to try and keep my spirits up, but let's face it, it's not easy." She couldn't get her face to show any sort of emotion and just sat there, letting the warmth from beside her seep into her.

She thought about it and looked over, her eyes showing a confusion Nekozawa had yet to see. After a second she looked around and backed away, visibly shaking. "Haruhi-san?" He watched, not yet holding out a hand to her.

"Stay away, I don't want you to get hurt too." She frowned and Nekozawa smiled.

"The thought that you say that puts my mind at ease. The curse attacks people you're angry at at the moment. I'll try and help you with relaxation techniques, and just keep you happy until this is broken. After that, if you want, you can stay." His tone softened at the last part, she could see a softness in his eyes and nodded, sitting back against the seat.

"Just relax, stay calm and stay happy. If you want something, just let me know. It's officially your job, until this is broken, to let me know about anything that is bothering you."

"I don't want to be a bother." She mumbled and Nekozawa looked up at her with a grin.

"A bother? Nonsense. This may be the only time in my life I ever get to do something like taking care of a young woman, I'll cherish it." He smiled, and Haruhi could tell he was actually excited, giddy to the point of kinetic excess. His hands were in his lap, his fingers fidgeting, his feet were bouncing against the floor and He grinned wide enough his eyes were closed.

"Thank you." She smiled and sighed, looking up as they drove into a large modern style castle gate. Within was a huge castle, roses and other flowers surrounded the limo as it pulled up to the overhang to keep the sun away. Nekozawa stepped out and turned, holding out his hand to her. "Come, my princess." Haruhi stared, captivated by his tone, his soft eyes and the smile he couldn't break.

They walked into the house and Nekozawa's parents met them at the door. The mother was a vibrant woman with blonde hair and a thin frame. Haruhi looked at her and over to the man beside her. He got his looks from his mother. "You poor thing!" She yelled and ran forward, hugging the girl. Haruhi was surprised by the contact. "First you have a friend injured, then you have to be there when two more die and you've been abandoned! What kind of parent would do that to their child?!"

"The dead kind." Haruhi mumbled. "He died a few hours ago of a heart attack in Rome." She frowned and the woman stilled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine." Haruhi sighed as Nekozawa walked up and put his hand on her back, rubbing small circles to keep her calm.

"You're welcome here as long as you like." Nekozawa's father took over the conversation, keeping his wife from making more of a fool of herself. "You're welcome to wander wherever you like, and since you're old enough to take care of yourself I'll let you decide what to do from here. If you like, I can make up a room for you."

"That won't be necessary." Nekozawa smiled at his father, who's eyebrows raised, taking the conversation the wrong way.

"You're going to have a girl staying with you in your room?" Nekozawa's mother gasped and he sighed.

"She held one of her friends' dismembered heads in her arms as he died talking to her. The last thing I want is to leave her alone. She's been through enough, and waking to a nightmare in an unfamiliar room with no one around isn't the best way to cure trauma." He stated flatly and the father thought for a moment before nodding.

"I have to agree, but on one condition. Fujioka-san, are you betrothed?" The father watched her reaction and she shook her head.

"If I sense any sort of romance at all, I'll hold the wedding a week later. The last thing we need is a scandal." He mumbled as he turned and wandered down the hall, causing his son to stare after, his jaw dropped, Beelzeneff slid off his hand, forgotten to the floor.

He wasn't expecting that at all!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! A little more suspense, a little more knowledge about the curse! Here's where things get interesting! Also, Haruhi has a little change in this chapter! Mwahaha!

Anywho, On with the show!

**Disclaimer- Ya Mennenia Niet du Schwiet! (I once heard this was russian, it's the only russian I know. It's supposed to mean 'I have no soul'.**

Chapter 5

Haruhi only had a few night gowns, and they were a little less modest than she would have liked, especially from the blush that formed on the young blond man when she left the bathroom. He'd dressed down, wearing a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, looking less like a prince and more like a surfer. She blushed and held her arms over her overly exposed chest. "Sorry, it's the most modest one I have."

"It's fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to look so..." His eyes fought their way back to her. "Captivating." He looked away, the blush trailing down his neck. He smiled softly before sighing. "I'm going to start looking through the books. You go ahead and rest. If you need anything, let me know."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Haruhi mumbled, half hoping she wouldn't be heard. She was almost disappointed when he turned back to her. "Was your father serious?"

"Uhm..." Nekozawa turned away, scratching the back of his head in an unusually normal way. "Please think of things this way. My parents have had me betrothed three times. Each time, after I'd met the women, they would turn me down. Even the one who's parents told her they would disown her if she didn't marry me, she went home crying. She told them I was a vampire. They came to me to try and get me to give her another chance, and came in in the middle of a spell to help her with luck. I didn't hold it against her, if anything I understood. Her parents took one look at me and ran. My parents were told that I couldn't be married off, that they should get used to having a freak for a son. You're the first one I ever brought home, and you came back again. My father, if anything, is hopeful. Knowing him, he's probably trying to put the thought into your head. He was serious, but he's not going to try and force you into anything." He blushed as he explained, turning his back to her, trying to regain his thought.

Thinking about romance was hard, but being asked about such subjects by such a beautiful woman was nearly more than he could handle.

She made her way over to the bed and sighed. "If you want to lay down, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I'll trust you."

"After such a short period of time?" She heard murmured from the next room and knew he didn't pull his nose out of the book.

"After you could barely stand to look at me earlier." Haruhi giggled and looked towards the doorway.

"It wasn't like that. I very easily could have kept looking, but it didn't seem proper with you blushing like that."

"You were blushing too." She smiled, realizing this whole situation she was in, cursed so the people around her were dying, and oddly enough, the one to keep her happy and comfortable was probably the last one she would have expected.

"Thank you." She smiled before laying down, and with the comfortable bed, was out in a few seconds.

She was surprised to wake up a few hours later to a scream from the doorway and sat right up, looking around as Nekozawa ran into the main room holding a book, started quickly scrolling another bookshelf, grabbed a book, then another, then a pencil and a scroll, he was trying to grab something else when Haruhi ran over and started pulling the books from his hands. He almost yelled in surprise before smiling at her. He reached up and grabbed another scroll and a sketch book before headed back to the library, Haruhi behind him. She looked around and realized for the first time, many of the books that lined the wall weren't black magic or occult, but fantasy and science fiction novels. Her eyes widened as she looked around, realizing that one shelf was full of each genre, and upon further examination, there were books about business on the last wall. Accounting, laws, business practices and technicalities. She stared, surprised at the books around her. She realized the smallest of the walls was dedicated to black magic.

"You have such an interesting library!" She looked around at the books and felt oddly at home. Nekozawa looked at her surprised as he was getting the books before smiling. "You're more than welcome to read any of them you'd like." He nearly bowed his head in thanks while taking the last book from her hand. Their fingers brushed and they both turned away, blushing before heading to their ends of the small library. The area was only about twenty by fifteen foot, but it was large enough to allow them the silence to think in peace.

Nekozawa was grinning like mad for a moment, his heart had been pounding in his chest, he could feel the warmth on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, let it out, allowed himself one more glance at her before getting back to work.

Haruhi walked over to the books on the wall. She'd read many of the tomes, especially the science fiction and a couple of the law books he had. She clenched her hand over her chest, feeling a warmth, a light feeling that seemed to seep from her chest to her fingertips. She smiled, trying to keep from giggling again, feeling unusually feminine. She allowed herself one more glance back at him before she would choose a book to start reading.

She turned her head, catching his eyes. They stared at each other for a second, surprised, in shock for the moment before she started turning her eyes away. She smiled and glanced back, and stumbled back in shock for a moment, instead of Nekozawa she saw Hikaru there.

He was smiling down at her. It was from the beach, shortly after she'd joined the host club. He reached down and rubbed her head. She could feel her fingers on her head and she screamed, stumbling back into the books. Nekozawa knew the instant her eyes looked back that something was wrong, and by the time she hit the bookshelf he had thrown himself around her to keep her from getting hurt. She curled into a ball and screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. Nekozawa started rocking her back and forth, surprised by the sudden outburst, holding her to his chest, whispering to her softly. "Everything is alright. Everything is going to be alright. Oh god, I'm so sorry, Haruhi-san. I didn't mean to do this to you!" He started shaking with her by the time his mother ran into the room to find them both crying, him rocking her on his lap. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi-san. Please forgive me!" He looked over, seeing his mother and relaxed slightly. "Please, bring in the doctor! She's not holding out well!" His mother nodded and ran, calling the doctor, who was there within five minutes. All he had heard was she was hysterical, so he took her to the bed and laid her down, Nekozawa holding her hand and brushed her hair back, still whispering words of comfort to her. The doctor sighed, holding her hand down and giving her an injection. Nekozawa missed that part and started to panic when she started falling into unconsciousness.

"It's a mild sedative. She'll be out for about an hour. Until then, what's happened to her?"

Nekozawa didn't even register his mother beside him, and when he said he'd cursed her, the mother frowned, ready to ban the usage of magic in the house if it was going to cause such a response. Then he explained, in detail, what had happened since. By this point, even his mother was starting to believe.

The doctor stilled for a moment, his eyes narrowed before widening. "Wait, is this Fujioka Haruhi?"

"It is." Nekozawa watched as the doctor's eyes widened for a moment before wincing.

"When she wakes, have her call me. I have some more bad news for her." Nekozawa stared.

"What happened?"

"I just got back from a tragedy halfway across town. A dojo full of students collapsed. I was told Haninozuka and Morinozuka were inside. There are a few survivors, but none conscious, so we may need her to identify them. Unfortunately, their parents are currently in Germany, so we can't get a hold of them right now."

"I'll let her know." Nekozawa sighed, standing and heading back over to the library. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find a way to break this curse before anyone else dies. He dove full force into the materials, looking over text, pictures, translations while his mother stood in shock. The girl laying in her son's bed was obviously very important to him. The doctor said her name was Fujioka Haruhi. She thought as she backed from the room, letting her son work, and the doctor examine the girl.

She made her way down the hallway and pulled out her cellphone. "I need a check about a girl."

"A check, a possible spy?"

"Possible daughter in law. The name is Fujioka Haruhi. You have an hour."

"Yes, mam!" The man hung up and the woman turned. She had a sudden worry this girl was a scam artist. This would definitely decide that.

And if it came back clean, she was curious as to the chance she'd been offered. If this passed, maybe she could actually get a daughter in law. She found herself hoping, and she shook it off.

Hoping led to disappointment.

It was almost exactly an hour that the girl woke with a start. The doctor looked her in the eye and smiled, placing his hand calmly on her shoulder. "Fujioka-san, you've had a panic attack. You're going to be alright, but I have some bad news. I need to take you across town to identify two people."

"Bodies?"

"No, they're still alive. They are believed to be Haninozuka and Morinozuka. We have tried to reach Ootori Kyoya, but he seems to be missing." The man frowned and Haruhi stared. She reached out and with shaking hands lifted her phone and hit the fourth contact on the list.

"Hello, Haruhi?" She heard and gasped, relief filled her at hearing his voice.

"Kyoya-san, are you alright? The police couldn't find you."

"Why are the police looking for me?" He sounded honestly surprised and Haruhi smiled.

"They want two people identified. They think it's Honey and Mori. The doctor asked if I could since you had gone missing." She smiled and she heard shuffling on the other end.

"Haruhi, I have a question to ask you. When did your father disappear?" His voice was cold and Haruhi sat straight up, surprised.

"About three months ago. He got a new boyfriend and just took off."

"You could have told us. We would have helped you."

"I don't need it right now, I'm actually being well taken care of."

"But you've been home alone for three months. Your father quit his job. How are you paying the bills? I know you didn't break the rules and get a job again." She heard a small hint of amusement in his tone at the word again and smiled.

"He's dead, Kyoya. My father died of a heart attack. I'm all alone now." She frowned and started to curl up, surprised to feel a hand on her back and turned, seeing Nekozawa smile softly at her.

"You're not alone. Please remember that." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to retract that last remark. I'm being well taken care of. Nekozawa-sempai has been most kind to me." She smiled and sighed, watching as he walked back to the library.

"Nekozawa? Why are you with him?"

"He's been kind to me, when I really needed someone and everyone else was too busy, he made time for me. He talked his family into allowing me to stay with him."

"You know, I would allow you to stay with me." Kyoya's voice sounded oddly soft and Haruhi smiled into the phone. "If you want, you'd be welcome into the Ootori household."

"There's two reasons I can't, Sempai. If he finds a way to break this curse, I need to be here with him. Also, I think he needs me here as well." She whispered the last words, watching as the young man turned and spoke softly to himself for a moment before heading for another book, looking over a page and writing down the needed words in the notebook before him.

"I'll respect your wishes, but I'm not the happiest about it, Haruhi. I would definitely prefer to have you here, not being looked after by some other guy." She took a second to register his words and realized why he was taking such good care of her in the hospital.

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"I'll head down and make sure it's them. Please, keep yourself happy. If you start to lose your sparkle, I'll make sure there's hell to pay. I'll be by to visit as soon as I can." With that he hung up.

Haruhi stared for a moment at the phone, shocked and a little depressed still. She couldn't make everyone happy, but she knew she was needed here.

She looked up at the doctor with a smile and sighed. "Kyoya-sempai is on his way to identify the boys. Everything should be alright." She smiled. At least they were alive. She leaned back against the bed and sighed, relaxing as Nekozawa's mother came back into the room. She stared at the girl before her, smiling and chatting with the doctor.

This girl underwent the Ootori personnel and employment checks and passed. She'd undergone the Haninozuka evaluation for fun and passed it. She had been wrong about this girl.

She may not be from a rich family, but her mother was a lawyer, and a damned good one. She had just started a career that she was really good at when she was struck down.

"Fujioka-san, if there's anything you need, please let me know, alright?" The woman smiled and Haruhi nodded.

"She needs more clothing. She only has a few sets, and her school uniform was damaged. Also, she should probably eat." Nekozawa mumbled from behind a book and Haruhi frowned.

"You need to eat too, Nekozawa-san." Haruhi walked over to the table and smiled, causing Nekozawa to smile and stand.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you outside the door." He stepped out into the hallway and looked at his mother, who stared at him for a moment with a surprised look on her face.

"What? I can't allow her to wander the house in her nightgown." He sighed and leaned back, his hand reached up and he ran his hand over his arm, which suddenly felt hot.

"You don't have your cloak on."

"I discovered that." He frowned, feeling his head swim. He leaned back against the wall and just waited for a moment. His mother was about to knock at the door to get it when she felt his hand on her arm. "Let her have privacy. I want to try this anyway." He smiled, his pale cheeks gaining a little color and the woman nodded, leaning back.

This was proof. She needed this girl to stay. Ukehito was interested in being in the light? He was allergic to sunlight! She also knew that if he tried, he could get used to it. She was confused, but thrilled all the same.

She was surprised when the girl came out. When Ukehito brought her in two days ago, she didn't know it was even a girl. Now she stood in the walkway, a pink sleeveless short dress with jeans and a pink hair band. She wore pink slip on shoes, and had a bright smile.

She looked over to Nekozawa for approval, which she got in the form of his wide eyes looking her over. "You look beautiful." He didn't smile, or hide the fact he was staring, he was completely dumbfounded.

"Thank you." She smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks and she held out her hand, handing him the robe he always wore. "You forgot this."

"Thank you." He covered himself, not worrying about the wig. He felt better already, but somehow he felt like he'd skipped out on trying.

"You shouldn't overdo it, sempai. If you try to get used to something, it's better to start slowly." She watched as he turned to her, surprised.

"You knew?" He mumbled and she smiled in return.

"You have been doing that every day. You're going to remember to do something like grab a robe, it becomes habit. Just don't injure yourself, alright?" She asked with a smile and Nekozawa watched her, nodding.

His mother walked behind them, surprised at the brightness the girl had. She was smart. She should have been able to tell that by the fact she was a scholarship student to Ouran, but to see how she thought was definitely interesting.

She watched as the girl looked down the hallways, surprised as she admired the décor. She went to one end of the hall and looked up at a large picture of Ukehito on the wall and stared, surprised at it.

"Is this you?" She asked and he looked up with a smile. He remembered the picture. It wasn't his favorite, as his father refused to allow him to have Beelzeneff in the photo with him. He nodded, looking at her as she admired the eight foot portrait. "You look good in a suit." She turned to him, watching the redness in his cheeks as he bowed.

"Thank you for such a compliment." He stood back up, and his mother noticed the slight slouch he had while walking in the sunlight was gone. He was smiling a lot more than usual, and not even that creepy smile that frightened Kirimi. This was a genuine, brilliant smile. He didn't even wear his wig, and his hood was up farther, allowing his natural hair to reach from the hood at his neck. His eyes were more opened, he was paying so much attention to everything around him, something she doubted he'd done much before.

Haruhi was bringing her son into the world.

"When we get down there, I'll contact the chef. You just relax."

"I see no reason to call them in. I can cook." She smiled and Ukehito turned to her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you're resting."

"Cooking is fine. I can cook. It's actually fun, when you learn how and get used to it." She turned to him and Ukehito looked her over with a soft look in his eyes, one his mother had never seen.

"If you want to." He led her into the kitchen, and he and his mother sat in the next room over, after closing the blinds.

"Ukyo, I don't think I've ever seen you look at anyone like that. You're in love with this girl, aren't you?" She smiled softly and he looked up at her with a determined look.

"I'm seventeen. Please stop calling me Ukyo. It's embarrassing." He watched as she giggled, her eyes shining.

"You didn't say no."

"I just found out she was a girl, but at the same time I feel like I always knew. She's beautiful, and she's so kind and smart. I doubt she even sees me as a man. I'm probably just someone she sees as somebody on the street." He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Are you happy with that?" The older woman smiled, trying to piece this together in her own mind, but first she wanted to make sure.

"Of course not. But I can't, with any clarity of thought, take advantage of her when she's suffering like this. I've already asked her to stay after this is over, and I'm hoping to god she took me seriously." His hands clenched and his mother nodded, understanding but at the same time grinning.

She was a Russian princess. She knew romance, and she knew how to sweep a young woman off her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! I'm actually really into writing this, it's only the second day, I started the first chapter probably about 28 hours ago, and I've gotten this far! Woot!

Anywho, on with the show!

**Disclaimer- There's a month til the anime con I'm going to and I'm so excited I could die! Maybe I should be Beelzeneff for the con! Haha!**

Chapter 6

Haruhi stood on the other side of the door, her hands clasped over her heart. She never would have guessed what she'd heard. She was going to ask if they would prefer milk or soda with the omu-rice she was making, but now she could only stand there, clenching her hands to her chest, willing her heart to stop pounding in her chest. He was in love with her. With her? There's no way his mother would approve of some commoner in her house.

Maybe she should just leave.

At this time the woman came in, the door tapping against Haruhi's back, and she hurried back into the kitchen. The mother noticed the plates mostly done, and three empty cups, and the milk and soda on the table. She knew what had happened, and she knew the girl hadn't meant to overhear.

"Haruhi, may I have a word with you?" She pulled the girl over, noticing the way the girl's eyes didn't reach hers. "You heard everything that was just said, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to." Haruhi mumbled and the older woman giggled, blowing it away.

"I'm guessing you were coming out to ask 'soda or milk'?" Haruhi looked up, and the woman could see the relief in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"The table." She pointed. "But you heard, right?"

"I did." She looked down at her hands and the older woman watched carefully for every little movement.

"Remember, he doesn't know you heard. You could just forget it, if you'd like."

"I can't." Haruhi bit her lip, trying to think her way out of this whole thing. "He's the only one that seems to be able to comfort me, and right now I really need it. Now, I feel like I'm just using him." She frowned and the older woman's shoulders dropped.

"You don't feel the same way about him?" Haruhi looked up at her, surprised. She figured the older woman would be happy, not depressed.

"I don't know yet. I haven't had much of a chance to think about it. He's definitely sweet and kind, he's calm and collected. His smile makes me smile. It's contagious." Haruhi couldn't help but grin at the thought and looked up at the woman before standing.

"So, Soda or milk?" She smiled and the woman grinned.

She didn't realize she was honestly looking at him as a man from the beginning. She was definitely heading in the right direction.

It was about half an hour later that Haruhi was done eating, and Ukehito had finished a bit before. The mother, who had practically devoured her food took the dishes out to the kitchen, but when she returned, she was surprised to see Haruhi standing, her head down. Ukehito stood on the other side of the table, his hood down, his eyes wide at the girl before him.

"Ukehito, I want to go home."

"Who are you?" He asked the girl and she started chuckling, watching as his eyes hid none of the terror in him.

"I am me, Haruhi. Haruhi." She cocked her head, as if she was listening to the tone of her own voice. The woman walked around her, seeing her eyes shone a sick yellow color and stared. "I want to go home, Ukehito. Please release me. Please let me go." She stepped forwards, her hands reaching for his chest and he stepped back, his back hitting the wall.

"Is someone else dying right now?"

"Now, what does that matter? If you free me, Ukehito, promise to release me and I can do anything you want me to." Her hands ran down his chest and his cheeks burned. "Hold me. Hold me close to you." She looked into his eyes, stepping closer and flung the robe to the sides, slipping in before it closed, surrounding them both. She ran her hands down his sides, her eyes never leaving his. "I'll do anything you want. Anything at all." He felt his legs go weak as her hands started working on the button on his jeans.

"STOP!" He yelled, holding her back at arms length. He stared into her eyes and tried to regain his breath. "Who are you? Please, tell me your name."

"I'm Haruhi." She smiled and Ukehito swallowed hard, knowing all of the blood was still far away from his brain at this moment.

"You're not Haruhi. She doesn't even recognize me as a man. Who are you?"

"Doesn't recognize you as a man?!" She stared for a moment before laughing. "She's shy, Ukehito. She doesn't think she's good enough to even be here in your house. She's just a commoner! A human commoner, with no real merit! She knows it!"

"She has plenty of merit, and by no means is she just some commoner! Go back to sleep! Give me Haruhi back!" Ukehito yelled, probably the most masculine voice his mother had ever heard from him.

"Hito, repeat! Slumber returns, as does the night. In the twilight the stars shine and flicker away. With the stars you flicker away. Return to the dust, from where the star was born, where the star shall die."

About a quarter of a second after the incantation started, Ukehito mimicked the words effortlessly, looking into her eyes. The girl before him went still and stared before blinking. She looked around and he sighed, removing his hands from her shoulders.

She stared at him in shock for a second. Her lips felt numb, he'd just been holding her shoulders rather roughly.

"Did you... kiss me?" She jumped away, covering her mouth in shock and Ukehito shook his head.

"One of the spirits in you just tried to make demands for it's release. Beelzeneff somehow knew the incantation to put it back to sleep." He reached down, taking the doll from his pocket and petted its head. "Thank you, old friend."

"I can't let her die and you get all bummed out on me. That would be too pathetic." Haruhi stared at the doll, her eyes widening.

"He spoke?"

"You heard it?" Ukehito stared at her, his eyes wide, shock setting in.

"Of course I heard it! It spoke!"

"I can't hear it." His mother whispered and Haruhi looked at her, surprised.

"Why can't she hear it? Why can I when she can't?"

"It's the closeness to the darkness. My mother has a tendency to be very bright and lively. You just started hearing him because the darkness is closing in on you." Ukehito stared at her, the shock, then terror, then resignation that showed in her eyes. "You've been faking your attitude for a while, but I guess I can't allow you to shelter it anymore."

"Did you know?"

"Immediately. The light never shone in your eyes. Every guest you've ever had at the host club would notice immediately."

"I've been like this for a while, not just since this started. None of them noticed." She sat back down and Ukehito just stared.

How did they not notice that such a bright smile stopped so short?

She'd been hiding her father's abandonment of her. That must be when it started. That must be why the spirits were so willing to transfer over to her. She was already becoming dark in her heart.

"Oh, Haruhi. Why didn't you tell anyone you were suffering?"

"They couldn't do anything. There's nothing worrying them about me would have helped in my situation." She looked on the verge of tears and Ukehito lifted her up like a princess, carrying her away.

His mother watched the whole situation with shock. She could hear Beelzeneff? Her father abandoned her and she didn't even tell her friends? She was the strong and serious type. The kind that naturally draws people in, without trying.

She smiled, looking as the girl didn't protest the way he held her as he carried her up the stairs. She just wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

She was opening up to him. She wouldn't have to step in, Ukehito was doing everything perfectly on his own. She decided she needed to tell her husband about the findings of this random, tragic girl that showed up on their doorstep.

Ukehito was somehow able to open the door to his room and walk in with her. He didn't try and take off his robe or anything, he was more worried about the girl in his arms, who every second that passed by looked closer and closer to breaking. "Haruhi, please, anything, everything that's wrong, please tell me. Any worries you have, anything, just talk to me." He brushed her hair away from her face and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't be here." She whimpered and Ukehito frowned.

"Why not?"

"I'm just a regular girl. We're from different worlds. Staying in a place like this, having someone as prestigious as you looking after me, if anything I should be here looking after you, a maid or something. I feel like I've taken advantage of your kindness, and I feel horrible for it." cried and Ukehito reached around her, holding her close to him.

"Haruhi, by no means are you an ordinary or regular girl. You got the scholarship from Ouran for a reason, and would you like to know what it is?" She looked up, confused. "You were meant for big things. You would eventually be rich anyway. The school only picks the best. Haruhi, you're the best. Please try and remember that. You're not just a commoner, you're very special. Even if you don't see it yourself, please believe you're special to me."

"I'm cursed and killing off my own family and friends. I'm terrified! Nekozawa-sempai, what if something happens to you too?" She looked up at him and he realized what she was worried about.

"You're worried about me?" He asked, feeling somehow elated at the thought.

"You've been so kind, but if anything happens to you, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself." She cried and he grinned, holding her head to him. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Before he realized even what had happened, he kissed the top of her head, an odd stinging in his eyes. She looked up in surprise when a drop fell on her cheek and looked up, seeing him look at her with such a soft expression, a single tear trail down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" She asked softly and he chuckled, reaching up to remove the unwanted moisture.

"You worried about me. You have the world falling around you and you worried about me." He grinned and Haruhi stared before smiling softly at him. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth and joy from the one holding her.

"Hey, it's actually pretty early in the morning, do you want to go visit Suou-san?" He asked and Haruhi smiled, nodding.

Nekozawa changed and covered well, knowing the lighting they had at the hospital would probably kill him if he didn't prepare this time.

The drive to the hospital wasn't too long, and they got out and headed to the front desk, surprised when Kyoya walked towards her with a sad smile. "You're too late."

"Huh?" She turned, staring as Kyoya stood, his shoulders hunched and his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"They're all gone, Haruhi. Tamaki, Honey and Mori, they're all gone. Tamaki suffered a heart attack and died about an hour ago. Honey and Mori's injuries from the collapse were just too much. They didn't survive the night.

Haruhi just stared. "But, I heard Honey and Mori had survived!" She cried and Nekozawa frowned, patting her on the back.

"They survived the cave in, but the injuries from it were just too severe. Haruhi, we're the last two." He looked at her and reached out, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He looked in her eyes and she nodded.

"Haruhi-san, are you alright?" Nekozawa asked softly and Haruhi turned to him and shook her head.

"I'm not. How could I be okay with this?" Her eyes were confused, and Nekozawa could only watch, trying to offer support.

"Do you want to go back home?"

"We need to. This curse needs to be broken. Kyoya-sempai, please stay safe. Please!" She begged and Kyoya ran up, taking her in his arms. He brushed her hair back, trying to relax her in this horrible situation.

"Take him to ER3!" They heard and turned, seeing the elder Suou being brought in from an ambulance. He was bleeding profusely from the abdomen and his intestines were hemorrhaging, the cut he'd suffered took out the whole area. There was blood trailing on the ground and Haruhi stared in shock for a moment.

Another EMT ran in with a short kitana in his hand and Haruhi screamed. He'd committed sepuku.

She curled up in a ball and by this time Nekozawa decided it was best to get her out of the public eye. He ran in and grabbed her, lifting her delicately and ran her to the limo waiting outside. He sat with her on his lap and looked over to Kyoya who stared for a moment before chasing after.

"Can I come along?" He asked and Nekozawa nodded, actually relieved. It would be best to have someone to talk with her and keep her calm while he finished the incantations. He didn't have much left to get through, but now he couldn't leave her alone, even just on the other side of the room.

They reached the room and Nekozawa ran in, sitting with her on the couch. She hadn't left his arms since the hospital. She'd frozen up, like she was too far gone to move. "Haruhi-san?" She didn't respond. He couldn't leave her side, even with someone else beside her like this.

He hugged her close and kissed her temple, softly rocking back and forth. "Haruhi-san, please don't shut yourself off. You're too wonderful a person to not let us see the light in your smile or hear your laughter again." He frowned and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Haruhi moved into his hand and he calmed, but just slightly.

"Haruhi, when this is all over, how would you like to go on vacation? We can go anywhere in the world you'd like." His voice softened, and it only took Kyoya a second to realize what had happened in his absence. "We can do anything, but I need you to keep calm and remember not to panic too badly, alright? I need you to not fall apart on me." He pulled her face up and looked into her eyes. "Please promise me you'll be alright."

"I'll try." She murmured, leaning her head against his chest as she let out a shuddered breath.

"I'm going to go finish the spell. With any luck, I'll be done in an hour and no one else will have to die. Just try and keep happy. Please." He reached out and rubbed her cheek before kissing her forehead and she nodded, sighing.

"Ootori-san, I'm trusting you here. Keep her happy. Anything she wants, give her. Anything." With this, Nekozawa stood and ran to the other side of the room, tossing his robe on the couch on the way.

Haruhi sat and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth as Kyoya watched her. "You know you're rich now, don't you?" He mumbled and Haruhi looked over with a frown.

"I don't think you'd really think I'm a gold digger like that, sempai."

"First, no, I never thought you were a gold digger. I've gotten to know you well enough to believe the sky would fall before that would happen." He smiled softly at her and watched as she fell confused. "Each of the hosts decided a while back that it would be in your best interest, as our princess, to make sure if anything happened, you were well taken care of. Each of the hosts had a fairly impressive life insurance policy out on themselves that names you as the sole beneficiary. Turns out that was definitely for the best." He frowned. "Also, I know your father had a policy as well, and we'd gotten him another one." Kyoya sighed and looked down at the girl. "By any technical standard, you're now rich. We thought someone may pass away, life happens, and sometimes in a horrible way, but we never figured it would be like this." He balled his fists in his hands and Haruhi sat up, patting him on the back.

"Sempai, I'm sorry. I know you had more time with them than I did."

"But you spoke with them more. I was always so closed off, tucked away from them. You were the one that kept the host club going. Honestly, most of the hosts were getting bored with Tamaki's antics before you came, and you were such a breath of fresh air to us. There was no boredom, no staleness. Everything was so perfect after you came." He smiled and reached out, caressing her cheek. "Everyone there loved you, Haruhi. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Even I fell in love with you somewhere along the line." He watched the realization in her eyes dawn and smiled. "We had planned a trip at summer vacation this year. We were going to take you to Hawaii and were going to have an all out battle for your heart. Try and make you at least see us as men." He sighed. "Even though we're the only hosts left, I still have competition, it seems." He looked over at Nekozawa and smiled. "I never would have guessed such a gentleman was hiding under that robe."

"He really is, too."

"FINALLY!"

"About time, Idiot! I kept telling you to substitute the word Demon for Spirit, but you didn't understand!"

"Beelzeneff!" Haruhi gasped and the doll fell silent. "Calling people idiot, that's so rude!" She stood and Kyoya stared, confused at the action.

Nekozawa looked at her surprised before grinning and hiding a chuckle behind his hand. "That may be the first time anyone told him he's rude."

"It's true! How can you just allow that sort of mutiny?" Haruhi crossed her arms, glaring at the puppet.

"He knows if he really pisses me off it's to the voodoo doll scrap heap." Nekozawa stood and pulled out the book, the formulas, incantations and such complete. "I have to make a few calls. I'll need the rest of the black magic club to help with this, but I've finally completed the finishing spell to place the demons in the dolls they were originally intended to go to." He looked up and Haruhi stared, a little afraid, but so happy!

She'd finally be released from this hell!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Now it's time for the big finish! This won't be the last chapter, there's going to be one more, but this is it! The breaking of the curse.

This is going to be the climax of the story, so hold on tight!

Anywho, On with the show!

**Disclaimer- Look up Kyoya is evil on youtube. It's totally worth the three minutes of your life, and honestly, Voltaire's voice is super amazing.**

Chapter 7

The calls were made to the black magic club and Kyoya had gotten the one item they needed for the ceremony but couldn't get their hands on. They needed the blood of a virgin, willingly taken. He frowned as his father drew the three vials of blood with a confused look on his face.

"What kind of testing is this for?"

"It's not like that. It's a personal project. Remember, I do understand safety and health protocol, so you don't have to worry. By the end of the day it'll be gone." He took the vials and winced as his father withdrew the butterfly needle from his arm. "Thank you, I just couldn't draw the blood myself." Kyoya frowned, rubbing the spot on his arm where he'd tried before his father found him.

"Kyoya, I understand that all of the host club has gone off and died. You should remember not to be too concerned with it." The man turned and walked out of the room, not turning his eyes back to the young man who stared, surprised. Kyoya stood and walked into his bedroom, looking through his cabinets before finding what he'd need. He placed everything he'd need for this trip in the bag, placing a DVD he'd just burned on his bed before headed out of the room.

They drove to the school, the whole way there Nekozawa was trying to inform Haruhi of the way the spell would go, what she would need to do, and when. They got to the school to find the teacher in charge of the black magic club unlocking the door and Nekozawa bringing Haruhi in with full out fear in her eyes.

"Hey, you guys aren't using her as some sort of sacrifice are you? Are you alright, Miss?"

"It's Fujioka Haruhi, sensei. You're my science teacher." She stared as the man stared for a moment before standing at attention.

"Fujioka-san? Were you always... a girl?" He asked, surprised and a little afraid.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I was." She huffed and Nekozawa smiled warmly, trying to convey his apologies to the teacher as Kyoya ran up and handed the vials to Nekozawa. He followed along as they stood in a five point circle around her and chanted as they headed towards the basement.

The teacher followed along with them to the basement, but seeing them bring in a panicked young girl to the black magic club had him quite on edge.

She sat in the center of the circle as each one of the men around her took their puppets and laid them in the circle.

"Oi! Beelzeneff! You think that blond kid is going to jump in again?" A bunny puppet laughed and Haruhi glared at it.

"Not likely." She grumbled and Beelzeneff chuckled.

"Don't worry, girly. Those spirits in you were supposed to go into us. They're the batteries we use to keep our abilities. Since we're not alive, they have no concrete consciousness to attack. After this spell, you'll be home free.

"I hope you're right." She sighed and all of the black magic club members stared at her in shock.

"You can hear the dolls?"

"What kind of host is she?"

"Don't start about that talking dolls bull shit again."

"Silence!" Nekozawa called out and pointed at the rabbit. "Watch your tongue!" He looked around at the circle, his eyes meeting with Kyoya's momentarily.

He didn't look right. They needed to do this spell quickly.

He ran up to Haruhi and smiled, hugging her. "Just sit and try and stay calm. I don't know if this may hurt, so be prepared for anything." He looked into her eyes and she nodded.

He went and stood at the top of the circle, turning his back to her, as did the rest of the cloaked figures.

The chanting started out soft, and Haruhi looked around, seeing a light circle appear around her, surrounding her in the center. She started to feel a heat in her chest and reached up, clasping her hands over her heart. She'd been dabbed with the red substance Nekozawa asked her not to ask what it was. It was on the backs of her hands, the top of her feet, her throat, her forehead, the center of her chest and just above her belly button. She felt each one of these spots throb and then she was gone.

Kyoya watched as the girl in the center looked up at him and smiled for a second before laughing. That wasn't Haruhi. "Poor little Kyoya! So afraid of death you abandoned the girl you love! You were surrounded by the family you don't want not even noticing that this girl's father, who you've spoken to so often hadn't called in months. Her friends, the only people she had left were dropping left and right, and you didn't even step in to help her. You just hid yourself away, didn't you?"

The chanting got louder, but even so, the members of the Black Magic club were in shock over the normally kind and calm Haruhi's horrible words.

"Oni-san, do you know what that red substance is on you?"

"Probably some sort of blood." She sighed, looking at the back of her hand.

"The blood had to be willingly taken from a virgin suicide victim."

"How morose!" She gleamed, looking at her hand again. "Yet, why would I care about that?"

"Because the chanting has gotten louder, and I'm still alive." Kyoya reached up, cocking the one shot revolver he had in his pocket and pulled the trigger against his temple as Nekozawa screamed and started to run to him.

He didn't make it, and was covered in blood from the shoulder down. He looked down at the gray chunks all over the floor, the blood that was creeping between the stone slabs of the floor and turned back to the club. "Don't let this be in vain!" He retook his place, tears in his eyes, hearing the half laughter, half choking screams of the girl behind him. The teacher had ran to contact the police.

The girl within started to scream harder as Nekozawa started chanting again and they all felt the explosion of power from behind them, cold hands creeping up their backs as they each stepped forwards one step and called the name of their puppets. It felt like a vacuum. Everything was sucked in. Everything in the room yanked towards the center of the room, bottles shook off of the walls. Furniture was pulled in. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Nekozawa flung off the bloody cloak and ran to the girl sobbing, screaming, clawing her way across the floor to the young Ootori who was now staring at her with sightless eyes. She could see the soft smile on his mouth as he said one final word.

"Sorry." The hemorrhaging in his brain caused blood to start seeping from his eyes and Haruhi screamed as she was grabbed and dragged away. Nekozawa lifted her and ran away as fast as he could, through the third floor music room, down the hallway to the lobby of the school where he fell to his knees, holding her tightly, her screams echoing through the school.

One of the other students brought him Beelzeneff and they all stood around in a circle, the weight of what had just happened sinking in. They all stared at the girl as she cried, clung to Nekozawa who tried valiantly to hide his own tears. "I'm so sorry! I tried to save him! I tried to keep it from happening again, I just wasn't good enough! I wasn't fast enough! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He cried and Haruhi registered his words.

"It's finally over!" She cried and sobbed into his shoulder. "You're still alive! Please, Please don't leave me!" She sobbed and Nekozawa shook his head.

"I couldn't! I'd never!"

"I don't want to be alone again!" She cried as the police came into the school. The teacher took them into the basement, where the chief sighed.

"We'd just gotten word that the young master was planning suicide. We were hoping to find him before his could happen."

The teacher could only stare.

All of this over the black magic club's spell?

He could tell the young woman was possessed or something, but someone's death seemed a drastic fix.

He walked into the lobby and found Nekozawa without his robes, holding a slowly calming girl.

"I love you, Haruhi. I'd never leave you alone, as long as I live, I want you by my side."

"Neko-"

"Ukehito." He looked into her eyes and she smiled and nodded.

"Ukehito. I don't think I can be out anymore. I want to go back. I don't want anyone else seeing me like this." She clung to him and he turned to one of the other students, who was kind enough to let him borrow his robe and they walked out to the limo.

It was only a few days later they arrived at school. It was the first day since the curse was lifted, and the first day back to school since the school had been shut down.

Haruhi walked through the front door and earned a clamor from the rest of the students. Ukehito told his mother she needed a new school uniform, but had forgotten to mention she was acting as a guy in school. She walked in wearing the yellow dress the women in the school wore, and with the lower cut her dress had, it was unmistakeable that she was a woman.

"Fujioka's a girl?" She heard as she walked down the hall.

"It was probably Tamaki's plan to keep her to himself."

"Or Hikaru and Kaoru. I haven't seen them today, I wonder where they are?"

"Haruhi!" She heard and turned, seeing Ukehito walk up to her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"It's hard having the seats on either side of me empty. I'll have to get used to it." She sighed and Ukehito laughed.

"You know, the Black Magic club has deemed you their mascot. You can speak to the puppets, and two of the members can't even do that. Not to mention, you're living with me, and have tolerated the darkness well. Half of the students can't be in the dark as much as you." He reached out and took her hand. She smiled up at him and watched as he looked her over.

"You're so beautiful..." He smiled and ran his hand over hers, smiling in a way she never knew he could.

He'd changed his cloak. It was still black, but it was a lighter material, and he didn't wear his wig. He looked more like she was used to now, and it was a huge comfort to be able to see him. He gave her a hug and smiled holding her against his chest, smiling wider when her arms reached around his waist. He kissed her temple and she looked up at him with a smile and felt her look draw him in.

He was surprised when instead of resisting she pushed herself onto the balls of her feet and closed her eyes, allowing him to give her a soft kiss.

When he leaned back, his eyes wide in surprise, he found her blushing, looking away with a shy smile.

"Can I take this to mean you'll allow me to keep taking care of you?"

"I'd actually really like that." She smiled. After the last while, Ukehito canceled the Black Magic club that evening and they went home after classes.

Haruhi changed out of her dress and into a pair of shorts and a dark tank top and Ukehito laughed, when he noticed they were wearing about the same thing. They laid down on the bed and just talked for a while about the way things were going. Haruhi smiled and looked over as Ukehito's smile started to look worried.

"So, does this mean, at least, that you'll be my girlfriend?" He looked at her and she leaned into him, causing him to raise his hand and lay it across her stomach.

"That sounds nice." She smiled and Ukehito grinned, leaning down to kiss her softly.

The door opened and neither one of them looked up til they heard a masculine voice clearing itself on the other side of the room.

Ukehito looked up at his father who had his arms crossed. "Well, I'd definitely count that as romance." He stared as Ukehito looked down at Haruhi.

"Just agreed to go out with me, and now it's marriage. I'm sorry it's so fast."

"It's fine, we were warned, weren't we?" Haruhi giggled and his father stared, shocked she didn't scream or beg forgiveness. She just giggled.

Was she going to agree?!

He stared, hoping, PRAYING things were going the way he was thinking.

"Haruhi," Ukehito climbed off of the bed and started getting down to one knee when his mother ran in and handed him something.

"You can't without this!" She chirped and Ukehito looked over the item before grinning and looking up at her, fear settling in his eyes.

"Will you be my wife?"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everybody! This is it! The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I'm not feeling the most chatty, so...

Anywho, on with the show!

**Disclaimer- Fukaku, fukaku imaimo, Sou Aishiteru...**

Chapter 8

Haruhi looked at the ring Ukehito held out to her and she looked him in the eyes, surprised for a moment before looking at him.

"On one condition." She whispered and Ukehito nodded. "Promise you'll always be by my side. Promise me you'll be my light, like you were this week."

"I thought that was a given." He smiled and kissed her softly as she smiled and he slid the ring on her finger.

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Ukehito screamed as he fell back. He stared ahead for a moment, looking down at the doll on his hand and swallowed hard. "Did you see that?"

"I can't believe you got a girl to agree to marry you." Beelzeneff chortled as Ukehito looked at the mirror.

"But I didn't, did I?" He stood tall, brushing off the cloak and took a moment to steel his nerves. "I can have the woman of my dreams, but in order to do it, I have to allow almost a dozen innocent people to die. I can't do it." He turned away from the mirror. "I was just looking for my test scores. This isn't fair!" He screamed and slammed his fists against the table to his side, looking at the book that described the process for the scrying mirror. He got a glance into his future, and now he was pissed.

He knew it was a future that would never happen. He looked at the clock.

Ten minutes til the spell was cast to draw the spirits into the dolls, to increase their power. The spell he knew Suou Tamaki would come in on. He stood and stumbled into the next room, stopping and pulling a ring off of his finger. He stared at it for a second and felt tears well in his eyes. It was the ring he'd given her.

He clenched his hand and his eyes as he stumbled out the door.

It was fifteen minutes later that a very shaky Tamaki took a deep breath and steeled his nerves before slowly opening the door. He stepped in, the original purpose of his being here was to steal Beelzeneff, to prove his strength to Haruhi, but he stepped into the room and instead of the chanting he was expecting he found a shattered Nekozawa, sitting in the chair, his head down, his eyes clenched.

He'd wanted to yell at Tamaki about interrupting their spell, but he couldn't find it in him to be angry at the man. After all, he was still a close friend of hers.

Tamaki stared as tears fell from his eyes and Nekozawa looked up, showing the boy how broken he was at the moment.

"How can I help you today?" Their eyes locked and Tamaki knew he'd walked in on something horribly wrong.

"It looks more like I can help you. What happened?"

"I can't tell you, nothing happened. I stopped it." Nekozawa looked away, his eyes falling to his feet. "She'll probably never look at me again." He clenched his hands over his chest, feeling the ring on his finger hurt more than he thought it ever would.

"I can't be in here right now." He looked down at the floor where in his mind about an hour ago Kyoya laid dead, and knew he'd done the right thing. He stepped around it and walked up to the door. He turned to Tamaki and just stared for a moment.

"Please forgive me. I'll probably be keeping an eye on you guys for a while."

"Did someone in the host club do something to you?" Tamaki asked, more concerned than anything by the sudden lack of creepiness of the heart broken man before him.

"Yeah, and they don't even know about it." Nekozawa laughed for a while, but even Tamaki could tell it was a sad laugh.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, and everything. It's hard to explain." Nekozawa opened the door a crack and peered out, his eyes settling on the girl on the couch, chatting happily.

"That's Arianthe-Hime. Did you two break up?"

"Not her, Suou." Ukehito stared, his eyes watching as Haruhi smiled and he sat up, seeing what she'd said before.

The light didn't reach her eyes.

She still needed his help.

Nekozawa stepped out of the darkness and stepped up to her, clearing his throat. "Uh, Haruhi-san, may I have a word with you?"

Haruhi turned to him and smiled, obviously curious about the situation. "Sure, Nekozawa-san." She stood and looked over to Kyoya, who marked the paper and came over, offering the girl a free visit next time. Haruhi stepped out into the hallway. She noticed the look on Nekozawa, the way he watched her eyes and was surprised to find herself drawn in.

When did she get a connection to him? She stared at him in shock when he looked at her with more kindness than she thought she'd ever seen. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She was captivated. She couldn't help but stare at him as he watched her so carefully.

"The light never reaches your eyes anymore." He said and stepped forwards, running his hand over her cheek. She couldn't break the feeling this had happened before, and could only stare back as his hand softly caressed her.

"How did you notice from so far away?"

"I've been watching you for a while, Haruhi. I need you to know, if there's anything you need, anything at all, please, call me." He looked into her eyes and she could just see the tears in his eyes.

"Why would you care about me?" She asked and he smiled.

"It was a promise I made to someone I loved dearly." He held out his hand and the ring on it, looking up to her.

"Here, this ring was supposed to belong to you." He held it out and Haruhi stared at the ring surprised.

"How was it supposed to belong to me? I don't understand." She frowned and Nekozawa smiled sadly.

"I know you don't. But either way, I promised you that I would stand by your side for the rest of your life, and that I would always protect you. Things changed, but I still intend to keep that promise. I, uh, I know about your housing situation and your father. I'd be honored if you'd allow me to take care of you." He looked at her and she stared, shocked and a little terrified.

"How did you know?"

"You told me." He held out the ring and this time she took it, but she was surprised, when the ring touched her finger, she remembered laughing. She remembered nodding. She agreed to marry, and it was the same eyes before her that smiled and those same lips that kissed her. She remembered seeing Kaoru's head in her arms dying. She remembered the blood that poured out of Kyoya's head as he laid dying before her.

She stumbled back, Surprised when Nekozawa was there to grab her before she fell. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

"What is this? I remember these horrible things! Why do I remember things like this?! They didn't even happen!"

"The ring was in the mirror!" Nekozawa looked at the ring on her finger and looked up. When that happened, the ring was there! "It must be, when you touched the ring, you saw the memories in the ring!" He looked her over for injury and Haruhi stood, still shaken from the images she'd seen. She looked up at him and stared.

"I truly love you. I barely even know you, so what is this?" She shivered and Nekozawa stared.

"You... after all of that, you still love me?"

"I do." She looked down at the ring and frowned. "But I don't understand. Why isn't everyone dead?"

"I knew what started it, the spell to recharge the cursed dolls. Since I knew Suou-san would sneak in and get the curse on himself, I didn't do the curse. It was a choice between the woman I love and the lives of nine people, I didn't think you could remember a future that never happened." He looked at her for a moment before they heard a step beside them.

"Nekozawa-sempai is gay?" Haruhi turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru staring at the oddity of the two half hugging on the floor and Haruhi stared at them. She felt tears in her eyes and stood, running at Kaoru and hugged him, racking with sobs.

"You're alive!" She cried and Hikaru stared, completely dumbstruck.

"Of course he is. That future never happened." Nekozawa smiled at her and bowed low. "The only thing I could offer to the woman I love, the life of her friends."

Haruhi turned to him and sunk to the floor, the future in the ring and the honesty of the two standing alive before her too much to handle. "I want to go home!" She cried and Nekozawa smiled sadly, nodding. He lifted her up and she threw her arms around his neck in tears.

"Ukehito, please, I want to go home." His eyes looked into hers with shock.

"You want to go back to my house?"

"I do. I want to go home." She nodded, and Ukehito grinned at her.

"Anything you want, princess, I promise you." He kissed her softly before carrying her away.

It was a solid two minutes before the twins could move. Hikaru was pissed and immediately threw a chair out of the window. The shattering sound caused a commotion as the club members and their visitors ran into the hallway to see what had happened.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki stared, seeing the window.

"Nekozawa-sempai just kissed Haruhi and carried her off like a princess. This is sick! Why in the hell couldn't I win out against him? He's a seventeen year old who plays with dolls!" He turned, furious, to see Honey standing there with Usa-chan clenched to his chest and tears in his eyes.

Honey sniffed like he might cry. "You don't like dolls?" He held up Usa-chan before him and Hikaru just stared.

"Uh, I got to go."

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Ukehito explained the situation to his parents. His mother sniffed and cried and held the girl, and Haruhi had to stop from saying her father was dead.

He was alive, and he chose not to come home.

His father gave the same explanation about romance and Ukehito turned to her.

"Haruhi, is this alright with you?" He watched as she stared at him, realizing he was asking about marrying him again.

"Ukehito, you already gave me the ring." She smiled and he could only stare, tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to rush this time. If you want, you can take time to make sure everything is the way you want it. You still have the hosts, if you'd rather wait to see how things go with them." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. He was trying to give her an out and she looked him in the eyes, watching the way he looked into her eyes, the honesty and sincerity that he never hid around her.

"You took care of me when I was broken and couldn't think. You were there to catch me every time I fell. Even though I didn't remember the promise you made me, Even though you knew I wouldn't remember, you intended to keep it. I would be honored to be your wife." She smiled, her eyes brighter than they had been for a long time.

Ukehito could only stare in shock for a moment before starting to laugh lightly, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you! Thank you for remembering! Thank you for coming back to me!" He nearly cried in joy.

He reached down and slid the ring from her pinky finger and with a smile slid it onto her ring finger.

"I do have another condition!" She thought quickly and looked up at Ukehito.

"Anything, princess." He smiled as Haruhi blushed, still getting used to the name.

"Six months. I want to be able to do some of the planning for the wedding, alright?" She watched as Ukehito looked to his mother, who stared for a moment, drop jawed before nodding.

"That's doable, but let my mother help too, alright?"

"That's fine. You know it'll have to be good to keep Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru from being too depressed." She sighed, still feeling a little guilty for tossing them aside like this.

"I guess this means I should probably stop dressing like a boy at school, doesn't it?" Haruhi looked down with a little depression and Ukehito grinned.

"You know you'll be welcome to the Black Magic club, and you can invite them over whenever you like." He smiled and his mother had to ask.

"Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru?"

"Suou, Ootori and Hitachiin. We're all like a family, with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka students." She watched as the older woman stared.

"Welcome to the family then, Haruhi-san." Ukehito's father smiled softly as Haruhi turned to him and grinned, unable to break the joy she was currently feeling.

"A family..." She turned to Ukehito who realized why she was so excited to hear those words.

"Yes, you have a family now. A mother, a father, and a little sister."

"Kirimi." Haruhi clenched her hands over her chest and her legs started to shake. Ukehito grabbed her before she could fall and lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs.

"Welcome home, Haruhi."

The end

**Hope you all liked! Feel free to review!**

**I'll see you all next time!**

**JaNe!**

**jasminflower**


End file.
